Back into Forest of the Fireflies
by Sakurime
Summary: Hotaru was left heart-broken when Gin left her, but what will happen when one wish can bring more drama into Hotaru's life then ever! Find out and read more to see what's in-store for our little Hotaru!


**Greetings to whoever is reading this! (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡****)/**

**Its Sakurime-san here (◕ ◡ ◕) and I'm writing my very first fanfiction! ((≧◡≦))**

**I'm so Excited and so Worried at the same time! Ｏ****(≧▽≦)Ｏ**

**Well This FanFiction is going to be for the loving and dramatically sad (but happy in a point) Story "Hotarubi mori e" and basically the sequel that I want to happen after the Movie. ****But by the Way if you didn't see the movie you should because it's a good movie and you can understand this Fanfic more**

**And So here I am typing a fanfic sequel of mine for Hotarubi mori e because the ending wasn't enough to stop my tears from flowing down!**

**o(╥﹏╥****)o**

**(By the way I don't own anything except this story of course and the made up characters that I made up)( ⊙︿⊙****)**

**OK, Now I'm going to type my sequel for the movie now. Wish me Luck, I also hope that you guys like it (◠‿◠)**

**I apologize beforehand for all incorrect ****grammar (●︿●)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter 1~<span>**

**~The Wish~**

After a year when that incident occurred in the festival when Gin vanished, I still wasn't getting over it at all!

I tried everything, I attended clubs activities, sports, going out with my friends, social media but nothing seemed to work!

Gin wouldn't be too happy for me mopping around after his death or to put it lightly his disappearance

It always lightens me to think that Gin is only gone for a while and can return anytime but sadly that's not the case at all.

"Why can't I just accept that he's gone forever."

Gin's warmth when he hugged me, the words he said to me when he vanished, the memories he gave me after all those years where I been with him. I thought that was enough to not let me get depress when he was gone but it seems that I was selfish and wanted more from Gin and wanted him to still be there waiting for me next summer holiday and...

RRRRING! RING! RING! RING!

"Ah! It must be Chinatsu or Minori calling! Now where did I put my phone?"

Chinatsu and Minori been my two close friend since birth since they both lived next door to me. I told them both all my secrets and problems and they did the same that also includes Gin even though it was hard to believe they still believed me since we trusted each other. Even though Gin gone, I still have those two that something I'm very grateful for. If they weren't there for me when Gin disappeared, I'll be more broken then right now and wouldn't even do a social interaction with anyone.

"Found it! I looked to see it wasn't Chinatsu or Minori to my disappointment. It was an unknown caller."

"Should I answer it? I shouldn't answer calls from a stranger and even if I did know them, they would just leave a message right..."

"But maybe this call is an emergency and what if it wasn't and what if it was like in the movies when you answer the phone and they track your location. But if..."

_You're call can not be reached. Please leave a message.~_

I ended up not answer the phone

_...beep_

"Nothing."

(｡-_-｡) sign~

I rolled out of bed and desperately onto the floor. Realizing their was an exam on Greek Mythology after the break, I decided to take the train to study at the new constructed library near where Grandpa was. It only would take an hour or two to get there and come back but I'll just leave a message on the table just to not let mom and dad not worry about me if they come home early from work today.

After I got dressed and ready, I got a stick-note from the drawer in the kitchen

"What should I write? Maybe something simple and I'll draw some emoji too just for fun though"

Dear Mom & Dad

I'm taking a trip away from home, don't worry about me I'll be back before you know it! **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ**

Love,

Hotaru

It sounded a little off but it will do, they'll just call me If they need something.

I made sure the door was locked and rechecked if I had one of the spare keys to my house just in case I didn't forget it, and I was off to the library.

After I got off the train and was about to arrive at the library, I saw a young pretty girl with long black beautiful hair and bright green eyes being bullied by two boys that looked like they were older than her by a year or two.

"Oi! You brats!"

I came running towards them until I was facing the two kids and I squashed their cheeks with my hands

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that for you old lady! they said as they both rubbed their cheeks with an upset and angry expression"

"Oi! Old...Who are you calling old you little brats!"

I pinched both of their cheeks.

"OLD LADY, STOP IT OR OUR CHEEKS WILL BE PULLED OUT!"

"Ehhh! Still calling me an old lady eh!"

I was about to grab them by the ear but I suddenly remembered the young girl

I turned see if she was behind me but she wasn't there instead she was...

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone that was passing by seemed to be looking this way, That was embarrassing but I was just startled to see that she was actually behind the two kids and it seems like they didn't even know she was even behind them

"Hehe, this could be payback for bullying her and for calling me old"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"That lady sure is weird, one minute she torturing our cheeks and then she's was screaming and now she's laughing with that really creepy face"

"I'm actually really disturbed by her with that face she's making right now and even more disturbed when she's making that face while she's snickering at us." They whispered loudly thinking I couldn't hear them

"Tch, Those brats! Oi! Stop gossiping like little girls and look behind you!"

"What are you up to now?"

They gave me long straight face before they looked behind and...

"AWHHHHHHHH!"

Their scream was louder then mine and everyone was looking at us again and they looked like they were trying to figure out what's going on. Well at least I'm not the only one that was embarrassed anymore.

Heheehe~

"You scream like a bunch of girls! PFFT..."

I tried to hide my laughter while they were on the floor trying to get away from the girl that they were bullying minutes ago

"That's what you get for bullying a girl you both like!"

They're faces both went red from hearing this. It looks like I hit the jackpot. "So you guys are the tsundere types eh."

"Old Lady, You're weirder then we though! We will never ever like this girl that shows no presence at all!"

"Pfft, You say that with that red tomato face of yours."

"Y-You're totally wrong! I don't have a t-tomato face at all right now!"

"Eh! Oh are you sure you don't?"

As one of the kids and I were quarreling, the other kid was looking up at the sky and was showing a worried expression before he tugged his brother's shirt.

"Onii-san, let's get going right now it's dawn, mom's going to be angry knowing that we aren't home yet. If we go home right now, we could make it before she finishes cooking dinner."

"Hmp! I'll be back Old lady! I'll be back!"

They stick out their toughs before they ran in the direction of where they live.

After that the Little girl walked up close towards me and when I looked at her face, I was surprised. I never expected that she's this pretty, I knew she was pretty from afar but when you look at her up close you would know why those boys like her. She looked like those princesses in the fairy tails but something was off about her though.

"Onee-san, Thank you for saving me from them. She bowed again and again to show that she's was very grateful towards me"

"N-No problem but you don't have to bow that many times, one is good enough and it was just a duty that anyone should have done!"

But I still felt very proud of myself for saving sure an innocent and pretty girl.

"In return Onee-san, What do you truly wish for?"

"Mmm..."

...

"Gin..."

"Ojou-san"

"Something that I wish for can't ever come true and is impossible to come true but..."

"What I really wish for is that someone I truly hold dear to come back to me in this world."

"That's what I truly wish for."

* * *

><p><strong>I finished the first chapter, Yay! Sorry if it was a short chapter to you <strong>**though but I hope you guys still like it! (****｡◕‿‿◕｡)**

**I'll see you guys the next chapter then~**

**Bye Bye (**｡**◕‿◕**｡**)/**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reminder (optional): <strong>_

_**- Reviews -**_

_**Please leave a review for what you think about in this chapter (and if you think I should continue it)**_

_**- Follow & Fav (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ -**_

_**If you liked this chapter please Fav and Follow to keep up with the story (to get notifications when the next update or chapter is in)**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time~<strong>

**(─‿‿─)/**


End file.
